powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizarmon (Digiranger)
Wizarmon (ウィザーモン U~izāmon) was a loner who traveled all over the Digimon World. On one of his journeys however, he nearly collapsed out of exhaustion. Tailmon took pity on him & saved his life. Later in his life, he passed himself off as one of the mercenaries that Vamdemon recruited for his search for the Eighth Child. But in reality, Wizarmon's loyalties were to Tailmon, whom he believed to be the partner of the Eighth Child & wanted to unite them as his way of thanking Tailmon for saving his life. After uniting the Eighth Child, Hikari, & Tailmon as partners, Wizarmon & Tailmon broke into Vamdemon’s Fortress to steal the Crest of Light (by hitting the guard Bakemon with a Thunder Ball giving him amnesia). However Vamdemon discovered their plan, & fought Wizarmon one-on-one over Odaiba Bay. Despite Wizarmon’s skill in magic, he was beaten when Vamdemon destroyed his wand & tossed him into the sea. Since Wizarmon could not swim, it seemed as though he drowned. However, he was saved by Zudo DigiGray, Zudomon, Patamon, & Takeru & told them that he had the Crest of Light in his possession. After Wizarmon & the Digirangers assembled at the Fuji TV Station, he revealed himself as an ally & healed Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon. Wizadmon & the children then prepared for an all-out assault against Vamdemon. During the fight with Vamdemon, it became evident that he was nearly impervious to all the attacks thrown at him. However, Wizarmon, though highly weakened from fatigue & damage from the last battle, & missing his main weapon, was the first to harm the vampire Digimon, by hitting him from behind while Vamdemon gloated in his arrogance. Vamdemon turned around, surprised & enraged to find that he failed to kill Wizarmon the first time. Wizarmon tossed the Crest of Light to Hikari, but Vamdemon was determined to destroy Wizarmon once & for all. He blasted Wizarmon straight into a solid wall. Vamdemon assumed he finally killed the wizard & a fierce battle ensued. After DigiYellow & Angemon came to the battle, Vamdemon decided to finish it once & for all &, pouring all his power into one attack, threw the deadly Night Raid at Hikari & Tailmon. Yet somehow, Wizarmon managed to stand in front of the attack a mere second before it could hit, mortally wounded in the process, & sacrifice his life for Hikari & Tailmon. As he lay dying, Tailmon apologized for getting him involved. However, he told her not to be sorry, saying that had he not met her, his life would've had no meaning, & that he was glad that they were friends. His death was quickly avenged when Hikari, out of grief, transformed into DigiPink & she & Tailmon transformed to Angel DigiPink & Angewomon & destroyed Vamdemon with their Holy Arrow attacks. Three years later (in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02), on the day of his death, Wizarmon's data resurfaced & his "ghost" began to cause disturbances at the Fuji TV station – his image appeared on screens all across the building & his voice would play from audiotapes & recordings. When the Digirangers came to the television station in memory of the digimon that fought &/or died in the battle with Vamdemon, his spirit manifested itself when Tailmon recognized who it was. Wizarmon gave the Digirangers a cryptic warning, relating to the fight that was to occur in the near future. Before he left, Tailmon called out to him, & the two of them reached forward to touch hands, but because he was a ghost, her paw went right through his hand. Crestfallen by this, he pulled away & muttered 'I'm sorry'. His spirit then faded away, leaving Tailmon & Hikari crying at his departure, though grateful to know that he was still watching over her. It has been implied that most other Digimon who died in the Real World had their data sent back to the Digimon World to be reconfigured, but some, like Wizarmon & Vamdemon, were trapped in the Real World. See Also External Links *Wizarmon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Monster Category:Wizards Category:Reynoman